


Malec oneshot

by Levi_Ackerman_Smith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_Smith/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_Smith
Summary: Got bored. Wrote this.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 3





	Malec oneshot

Alec didnt understand what had went wrong. How could he ask Magnus to go with him if it would've cost the warlock his life? How did Alec not have the courage to stop this awful demon from tearing the heart out of his beautiful boyfriends chest. Literally. Now Alec stood, starring at the lifeless body, blood pulling out of his chest. A giant puddle of the red liquid collecting under Magnus. He watched as the cat eyes he so much adored left the eyes of the man he loved, blue sparks starting to die out on cold fingertips. Magnus' eyes lay half open. A single tear sliding down his quickly paling cheek. Alec, was having a breakdown at this point. He couldn't move. Issabel had started giving orders, as Alec had no courage to do so. It was his orders that had got Magnus killed, Alec thought. He didn't want to risk the lives of the other shadow hunters. "Theres too many in the area. We have to go!" Issabel shouted at Alec, her words falling on deaf ears. When she got no response he grabbed him tightly by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "He wouldn't want you to stay here and you know that. We. Have. To. Go." emphasising the last word, she gazed at Jace who was fighting off several demons, with the help of only one other person. Alec followed her eyes, but the only thing he think about Magnus. "Then go. I'm not leaving him here. I can't" "are you insane?! You'll die with him" Issabel looked torn. Broken even. Leave her brother here to die. Or give the order to keep fighting and risk the lives of the 17 shadow hunters who were sent out on the hunt. If there was even the slightest chance that any of them could have been able to make it out, she would have said to keep fighting. But she didn't see that happening. At a point, Alec had started walking away, looking back to magnus' body. On the cold concrete, not moving. Not breathing. He then gave the order head back to the institute. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Upon the arrival to the New York Institute, Alec was greeted by his mother, father, and a few other on goers from the clave. He didn't look at any of them. He did ook at Lydia. She saw the look in his eyes, but didn't question anything. "Go well?" Maryse followed her son farther into the "old church". Alec just looked into her eyes, her blue eyes, and she could see the tears that stained his cheeks. The tears that threatened his eyes once again. "What's wrong?" "Hes dead." The Shadowhunter looked to the floor. Not wanting his mother to see the tears that he couldn't stop from falling. He was afraid she was going to say something along the lines of 'im right', because it was true. Maryse had told him it wouldn't have been a good idea to take Magnus with him on the hunt(Mission thing?). But when Alec looked back to his blood mother, his heart just nearly skipped a beat. She was crying. The tears almost fell as hard as Alec's did. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alec had went back to Magnus' apartment, using the spare key that he was given to unlock the doors. He went from room to room, touching small things that he had always found interesting. He found a small liquor cabinet, full of the drinks that he and Mags went out and bought, in hopes of a drinking night when they had come back from the mission. But that wouldn't happen. He went to the bedroom, running his hands over the pillow that Magnus lay his head on every night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alec took a small shower, sighing whenever he had run out of Magnus' home made shampoo. He went back to the bed and pulled back the covers. Laying down on the other side of the bed ad hugging the warlocks soft pillow. He couldn't sleep. And he didnt sleep the next night. The next day, they held a funeral. A funeral at the institute for the 12 shadow hunters they had lost. And a funeral for Magnus. Everybody gave their remorse. A few people even giving Alec pitty. He went back to the apartment. He couldn't sleep. His mother excused him from missions til he could recover. But Alec knew he wouldn't. They all knew that. He blamed himself for the death of his beautiful Magnus. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After the funeral, Alec lay in Magnus' bed, twisting the ring he had on his finger. The Lightwood family ring. He had asked his mother to have the day of Magnus' death. He had put the other on Magnus' hand. He had planned on proposing before they started on the drinks. But once again, he won't be able to. After a few hours, Alec finally drifted off to sleep. And he had a dream. Him and Magnus sat on the sofa on the balcony like they did so often. Magnus leaned into Alec's ear and whispered, "Everything's going to be ok, Alexander." Alec looked into Magnus' eyes and smiled. He gave the warlock a small kiss on the lips. "I love you Mags." "I love you too, Alexander." Alec woke up with a small jolt. He looked down at the bed, realising that Magnus wasn't there. And he realised he would never wake up holding Magnus. And he broke down.


End file.
